


Little Red Lacy Things

by EmbersSpark16



Category: ACOMAF - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbersSpark16/pseuds/EmbersSpark16





	Little Red Lacy Things

The shop in Velaris, the one which sold all the little lacy things, was one of my favourite shops.  
Here I stood, in a lacy red bra, barely covering my breasts, a mere scrap of fabric between my legs, red lipstick on my lips.  
My mates favourite. I smile at what's to come, the way he'd make me feel, the look-  
I shut my feelings off as I opened the door, sure to bury and hide and disguise all my desires and wishes for our evening tonight. Everything with the Night Court was coming together perfectly. There were a few inconveniences but everything was going to work out.  
Rhysand was hunching over the desk no doubt tiring himself over matters that could wait until tomorrow. Or maybe the day after. His back and arms were straining against the fabric that dared to trap them; his head was leaning against a hand which was running through his hair.  
I particularly struggled to hide my feelings now, seeing him so stressed, knowing what I could do to make him relax. What I was doing for him. I glanced down to my attire.  
Rhys still hadn't noticed me sneak in behind him.  
All at once, I unleashed every feeling I'd kept hidden since I entered the bathroom, to have a shower. Every place I wanted his lips, every place I wanted to put my lips, everywhere I wanted him to take me came unleashed and I saw my mate spin around so fast I wasn't sure he wasn't sitting like that to begin with.  
His eyes, wide with surprise, found my face. His hands were shaking, trembling with the sudden onslaught of my desire. His arms were straining, testing the material now more than ever.  
His eyes travelled to my breasts, where I could tell he was imagining putting his mouth. His eyes were on fire, his own desire letting loose, joining mine in the room. His eyes continued on their path downwards, and the snarl that ripped out of him when he saw how flimsy the lace covering what he wanted was. The snarl made me curl my toes, he saw that too.  
My mate was standing so still, yet he was trembling with the effort. His eyes slid back up to my face and I was burning alive when I saw the raw, undiluted desire in his eyes.  
Maybe that made me bold. I said, all to innocently, "What? Don't you like it? "I glance down, feigning confusion, "I could've sworn you loved my little red lacy things."  
The snarl that came out of my mate was like nothing I had ever heard before. He closed the gap between us, taking my mouth in his. I leaned my head back to allow him better access as my mouth opened without any resistance at all. His tongue entered my mouth, igniting only the passion that a mate could bring forward. I kissed him boldly, unashamedly and I wasn't sorry for it.  
My hands found his hair as his mouth found my neck. He was sucking on the skin, sure to leave a mark tomorrow. I was lightly tugging his hair, relishing the smoothness and silkiness of it between my fingers.  
He bit ever so gently on my neck and I groaned so loud I was sure that my court would have heard it. My court.  
My groan seemed to break any self restraint he had left. He pushed me back on the bed, his hands cradling my back left I hurt myself. Then his hands are there, roaming my body, leaving fire in its wake. Then I arch my back and groan when the sounds of ripping fabric grace my ears and I feel his hands all over my naked body.  
Not wanting to feel outdone, I lean forward and rip his clothes off, buttons from his shirt flying everywhere. When I reach toward his pants, he catches my hands. Pinning them above my head with one hand. He kisses me once, thoroughly and deeply, then he tears his mouth from mine and plants it on my breast. I gasp and try to wiggle my hands out, wanting to touch him, feel him.  
He huffs a laugh on my breast and I groan a little at the sensation. "You didn't think this would be easy, Feyre darling after your horrible little teasing did you? I was in the middle of some rather important paperwork."  
Just to emphasise his point, he unfolds his wings and tears his own remaining clothes off, revealing his naked body to me, his mate.  
"Well," I gasp out, trying to even out my voice and failing, "you can always return to it, if you want." He chuckled to himself and my mouth went a little dry at the sight of him, hard and ready, with the sudden unfolding of the wings.  
I wanted him.  
Now.  
He must have known it too, because it traced a finger along my thigh, building the warmth there, the need for friction.  
I wiggled my body, trying to come loose, yanking my hands but he wasn't having any of it. His mouth went to my other breast as his fingers inched higher and higher until he was in me.  
I was gasping and groaning as he flicked his tongue against my nipple and his fingers were plunging deeper and deeper into me, pumping harder and harder and I felt climax coming for me. I veins feel like electricity had just been added to them, burning alive but healing in the same moment. Dying and living.  
His mouth claims mine as his fingers push me over the edge of climax. I groan and arch my back as it hits, Rhys' fingers riding me through the throws of it.  
When his fingers withdrew, he kept kissing me as he released my hands, mercifully. I thought about going straight for the hair, his face, his body. But maybe I wasn't through teasing him. I went for the wings.  
As soon as my hands touched them he groaned into my mouth, his hands tightening where they were currently roaming over my body. I left one hand caressing his right wing as I brought the other hand to touch his face, telling him I loved him, as I brought it through his hair, around his neck, pulling him closer.  
All the breaths I was gasping in he was taking, living off my air. He kissed me harder, pushing me back into the bed a little and then he was in me and I pulled tighter at him, needing him as close as he could be. Needing all the distance gone between me and my mate.  
He didn't move, once inside, instead he pulled his mouth away and brought his hands up to cradle my face, like it was made of glass and he couldn't bear to see it break. But we'd both been broken and had come out stronger for it.  
His eyes were alight with desire, yes, but also love and respect and loyalty. I knew my eyes reflected the same, knew they told him how much I loved him, how much I needed him.  
But even so, I looked my mate, The High Lord of the Night Court and whispered, "I love you so much."  
I wiped away a tear that slid down his cheek as he whispered, "I love you too."  
We smiled at each other then we tumbled between the sheets.


End file.
